


Путешествие

by Amarillis_L



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: Джейсон собирается в Курак спасать Роя.





	Путешествие

От Кори пахло морем, соленым ветром, песком и солнцем. Хотя солнцем от нее пахло всегда. Ладонь на плече казалась горячей даже через ткань рубашки. Кори наклонилась поближе к монитору, мазнув по щеке мокрыми волосами, облокотилась на Джейсона.

— Куда ты хочешь поехать? — Она уставилась в монитор с открытой вкладкой новостного сайта.

— За ним. — Джейсон ткнул в экран, прямо в лицо человека, стоящего на коленях между двумя солдатами временного правительства Курака. По виду так обычных террористов.

— Кто это? — спросила Кори, кажется, просто из вежливости. Ее взгляд равнодушно скользнул по картинке на мониторе.

Джейсон не удивился: он уже понял, что в ее памяти не осталось никого из прошлого. Он проглотил все вертящиеся на языке характеристики, которые успел дать Харперу, когда увидел новость. Большую часть из них не стоило произносить рядом с принцессами.

— Рой Харпер, — Джейсон решил остановиться на его настоящем имени.

— Он твой друг? — уточнила Кори.

— Нет. Совсем нет, — поспешно ответил Джейсон. — Просто… знакомый.

Он удержался от напоминания, что это ей Рой Харпер был если не другом, то уж точно приятелем. Но если Кори захотела начать все с чистого листа, значит, у нее были на то причины. Кому, как не Джейсону, знать, как мучительно бывает возвращаться к прошлому.

— Тогда зачем ты хочешь ехать за ним? — Кори выпрямилась и теперь смотрела на него сверху вниз. Джейсон только начал учиться понимать ее:, мышление тамаранцев отличалось от человеческого. Сейчас ему казалось, что она не хочет покидать остров, на котором живет в покое и тишине. Но и расставаться с Джейсоном тоже не хочет. Одиночество утомило ее.

— Он умрет, если мы его не спасем, — объяснил он и забил в поисковик имя Харпера, чтобы выяснить, как бывший сайдкик Зеленой Стрелы попал в передрягу в Кураке. Что его понесло в эту чертову страну? Первыми ссылками все еще висела старая история о Кью-кор, из которой Харпера выкинули. Джейсон покрутил страницу ниже. Там были какие-то ссылки на источники на арабском.

Если бы кто-то из старых знакомых озаботился судьбой Харпера, его бы уже вытащили. Джейсону хотелось думать, что все эти хорошие люди в масках и плащах просто забили на паршивую овцу в своем стаде. Но логика подсказывала, что Оливер Куин не интересуется делами за пределами Штатов, а в Корпорации Бэтмена просто не знают, что Рой Харпер — Арсенал.

— Люди каждый день умирают, — равнодушно пожала плечами Кори.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он умер. Только не там, — с нажимом сказал Джейсон. Он не хотел давить на нее. Да это было и невозможно. Кори делает только то, что захочет. — Кори, пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я должен… — Джейсон замолчал, но Кори была достаточно проницательна, когда хотела, чтобы понять все без слов.

— Если для тебя настолько важно спасти этого человека, я поеду с тобой, — сказала она.

Джейсон сжал ее пальцы у себя на плече.

***  
— Так где, говоришь, его вещи? — поинтересовался Джейсон у наемника. Тот вращал выпученными от боли и страха глазами, мычал в кляп, но продолжал строить из себя героя. Внутренние часы тикали все громче — час, отведенный самому себе на поиски снаряжения, неумолимо истекал. Двое из тех, кого Джейсон решил расспросить перед этим, ни слова не понимали по-английски. На третий ему должно было повезти. Хоть кто-нибудь на этой базе должен знать язык международного общения. Здесь же толпа наемников из разных стран, как они разговаривают между собой? Джейсон надавил на вывернутое запястье, сустав поддался, затрещала кость. Наемник глухо взвыл и промычал уже что-то осмысленное. По крайней мере, так показалось Джейсону. Он сжал его горло и вытащил замусоленную тряпку изо рта.

— Не понимаю, — на ломанном английском прохрипел наемник. — Не понимаю.

— Ненавижу эту страну, — пробормотал Джейсон. — Арсенал. Вещи. Харпер. Американец. Оружие, — начал перечислять он слова, которые могли оказаться знакомы этому типу. На «американце» и «оружии» глаза того стали осмысленными, он задвигал губами, пытаясь вытолкнуть слова из пережатой глотки.

— Да не трудись, я все равно не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать, — отмахнулся Джейсон, вытащил пистолет и прижал к виску наемника. Этот язык знали во всех концах земли без переводчиков. — Давай на пальцах и без глупостей.  
Вещи Харпера были на оружейном складе. Джейсон без труда проник внутрь, не потревожив одуревшую от жары охрану. Экипировку держали в металлическом шкафу, разложенной по полкам: кто-то сообразил, что такие вещи лучше держать под замком. Джейсон собирался забрать только лук и колчан со стрелами; разбираться с тем, что еще из игрушек Арсенала могло пригодиться, у него не было времени и желания. Тот когда-то работал на Кью-кор, а в их технологиях Джейсон не разбирался.

Джейсон взял длинный красный лук. Оружие было сделано из какого-то пластика и оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Из такого можно не только стрелять, но и ломать им черепа. Засохшая кровь на плечах, поначалу неразличимая на красном, подтверждала догадку. Видимо, Харпер так его и использовал в последний раз. Тетива, к счастью, оказалось на месте. Джейсон осторожно снял ее. Даже ему потребовалось приложить значительное усилие, чтобы согнуть лук и снять петлю. Натяжение было бешеным. Лук состоял из сегментов, которые, очевидно, были нужны, чтобы его складывать. Джейсон снял перчатку, чтобы лучше чувствовать поверхность. После нескольких нажатий он нашел нужные точки. Лук сложился с тихим щелчком.

— Отлично, — похвалил оружие Джейсон. Теперь он знал, где его спрятать.

Джейсон сгреб в колчан все рассыпанные по полкам стрелы, взвесил его на руке и подумал, что огнестрельное оружие не только быстрее, удобнее, но и легче, даже если это АК-47.

У машины, оставленной за холмом в паре километров от базы, его ждала Кори. Она сидела на камне, вытянув свои потрясающие длинные ноги, и не испытывала никакого неудобства от жары. Огонь, горящий у нее внутри, был куда сильнее любого пекла на Земле. Сам Джейсон уже сварился в костюме и маске. А ведь это только начало. Но никто его силком не тянул в Курак. Курак вообще был тем местом, куда приезжают добровольно. Потом умирают от чего-нибудь. От духоты, лома, взрыва или собственной глупости.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — сказала Кори, прищурив горящие зеленым глаза.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Джейсон, доставая из багажника сумку с маскировочным костюмом и документами Международного агентства по амнистии на имя мистера Бибака. Поддельными, конечно. — Скоро мы уедем отсюда, — пообещал он.

— Напомни, зачем мы здесь? — попросила она.

— Мы должны спасти одного человека, — ответил Джейсон. Он кромсал Библию, чтобы положить лук внутрь. Тот поместился, как будто книга специально создавалась, чтобы передавать в ней оружие осужденным преступникам. Джейсон здорово рассчитывал на помощь Харпера в собственном спасении. На фотографии новостного сайта тот выглядел основательно потрепанным, но целым. Джейсон особое внимание обратил на его руки и пальцы, потому что лучник без рук бесполезен, но если их ему не переломали раньше, то за двое суток до казни точно не будут.

Еще он рассчитывал на Кори.

— Ты же прикроешь нас? — спросил он. — Здесь полно солдат, с которыми ты можешь делать, что захочешь.

— Конечно, Джейсон, — великодушно сказала Кори.

Джейсон дернул шнур, маскировочный костюм зашипел, надуваясь воздухом. Через минуту рядом с Кори стоял толстячок-священник, смешной и безобидный снаружи и крайне опасный внутри.

***  
— Охренеть, да ты настоящий Оби-Ван! — восхищенно прокомментировал Рой, когда они миновали блокпост. Все время, пока Джейсон договаривался с солдатами, убеждая пропустить их без досмотра и выяснения личности пассажира, тот сидел в кресле так низко, что колени упирались в панель. Рыжие волосы, которые должны были выдать его с первого взгляда в стране смуглых черноволосых людей, он убрал под найденную в багажнике шляпу.

— Это все Сила, — повел рукой Джейсон и вжал педаль газа в пол. — Сила американских долларов.

Из-под колес взметнулось облако пыли, скрывшее их от глаз солдат на посту.  
Они остановились в первой же деревне, как только пересекли границу. Харпер предлагал ехать дальше, чтобы быстрее добраться до аэропорта, но Джейсон решил, что стоит передохнуть. Как только машина въехала в деревню, на улицу тут же высыпали люди: в основном молодые крепкие мужчины. Джейсон был уверен, что кое-кто уже взял их на прицел, мог даже прикинуть место, где засели автоматчики.

До границы здесь было всего ничего, жители не доверяли приезжим, но пачка денег и как будто невзначай продемонстрированное оружие помогли договориться.

Их проводили в пристройку, которую один из местных сдавал редким гостям: было одноэтажное сооружение, хлипкое на вид и скрытое от посторонних глаз за хозяйским домом. Внутри было так же жарко, как снаружи, на оконной раме и на полу у единственного окна лежал слой песка.

Джейсон бросил сумку рядом с продавленной кроватью, застеленной жестким цветастым покрывалом. Харпер пошел изучать то, что здесь выдавалось за ванную комнату: маленькое квадратное помещение, огороженное от остальной комнаты натянутой на каркас плотной тканью. Через пару секунд он выглянул и продемонстрировал тусклый медный таз.

— У них есть автоматы, танки и зенитные установки, но нет водопровода.

— Не у них, а у военных и террористов, — поправил Джейсон, устраиваясь на кровати. Хорошо было вытянуться после нескольких часов тряски по разбитым дорогам.

— У тех водопровода тоже не было, — отозвался Харпер и вернулся обратно. Что-то зазвенело, Джейсон услышал шорох снимаемой одежды.

— Эй, Харпер! — Он свесился с кровати и порылся в сумке в поисках аптечки. — Надо?

Конечно, надо. Об этом говорило все в облике Харпера, начиная с разбитого лица и заканчивая тем, как осторожно он двигался. Джейсон заметил, что тот старается не делать лишних движений, только когда они вылезли из машины. Действие адреналина, выброшенного в кровь при побеге, давно прошло.

Харпер подошел, чтобы забрать аптечку. Он успел раздеться до пояса. Руки от запястий до самых плеч почернели от синяков и ссадин. На груди и животе их было меньше. Хорошо. Значит, закрывался, когда били.

— Нужна помощь? — осторожно спросил Джейсон.

— Если только потереть спинку, — хмыкнул Харпер. Он улыбался и выглядел в целом расслабленно, но во взгляде, которым он смотрел на Джейсона, было что-то настороженное. Выжидающее. У Красного Колпака была плохая репутация как среди преступников, так среди героев. Но все равно обидно. Кажется, стоило кое-что прояснить.

Джейсон поднялся и подошел к Харперу. Тот намыливал шею над тазом с водой. Почувствовав движение за спиной, он обернулся.

— Все-таки спинку? — Улыбка, как приклеенная, застыла у него на лице.

— Нет, — ответил Джейсон. — Хочу сказать кое-что.

Он не умел читать людей, как Бэтмен, но разные обличия страха знал хорошо. Сейчас Харпер боялся. Джейсон понять не мог, что вызвало такую реакцию —уж ему он точно не угрожал. Джейсон шагнул почти вплотную. В куртке, броне и с оружием он должен был казаться гораздо крупнее Харпера, хотя они были примерно одной комплекции. Обычно в этот момент люди начинали бояться до усрачки.

— Слушай, мне без разницы, кем ты меня считаешь, — сказал Джейсон. — Но ты ничего не должен. Ни благодарности, ни ответной услуги. Так что расслабься. Никто из твоих друзей не узнает, что это был я.

Лицо Харпера вытянулась, он моргнул, соображая. Джейсон развернулся. Он закончил, ему больше нечего было сказать. Неожиданно Харпер схватил его за куртку и тут же оказался впечатанным в стену, глухо отозвавшуюся под его весом.

— Чувак, — прохрипел Харпер, пытаясь оттолкнуть Джейсона и улыбаясь куда натуральнее, чем за минуту до этого, — это тебе не помешает чуток расслабиться. Я привык к тому, что меня спасают плохие парни за мои красивые глаза. У вас ко мне какая-то слабость.

Джейсон засмеялся и выпустил его. А вот Харпер продолжал держаться за его куртку. Как будто… боялся отпустить. Но длилось это всего мгновение, а затем Харпер протиснулся обратно к стулу с тазом, наполненному водой, взял кусок мыла.

— У меня нет друзей, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

— У меня тоже, — ответил Джейсон.

***  
Мерно жужжал кондиционер, разгоняя доводящую до бешенства жару. Джейсону казалось, что кондиционер и центральное водоснабжение — лучшие изобретения человечества. Сразу после холодного пива. Но с пивом Джейсон решил повременить в ближайшее время. По крайней мере, пока Харпер где-то рядом. Тот как раз вернулся с тремя чашками кофе, подвинул рассыпанные по круглому столику буклеты. Кори сидела, подперев подбородок кулаком, и смотрела на Босфорский пролив.

— Я хочу на море, — сказала она, не поворачивая головы.

Джейсон поймал взгляд Харпера, тот как раз поднес чашку к губам и пожал плечами, предоставив Джейсону возможность продолжить разговор. Он сразу дал понять, что ему все равно, в какой точке планеты находиться. Лишь бы не в Стар-сити. А Джейсон еще не был готов возвращаться в Готэм, так что весь мир сейчас в его распоряжении. Хорошо, что хотя бы у кого-то из них троих были конкретные пожелания. Он прочистил горло, пошуршал рекламными проспектами и вытащил самый яркий на вид.

— Мартиника, — прочитал он вслух.

— Карибы! Отличное место, — тут же поддержал выбор Харпер.

— Ты там был? — поинтересовалась Кори.

— Нет, но там был Джек Воробей. Я доверяю вкусу этого парня. Так, Джейсон? — обратился Харпер уже к нему.

— Не знаю, я с ним не знаком, — Джейсон только слышал о популярной кинофраншизе.

— Как, ты не смотрел «Пиратов»? — Белая чашка звякнула о блюдце. Харпер выглядел так, словно Джейсон разочаровал его в лучших чувствах.

— Я был занят в последнее время, — попытался оправдаться Джейсон. Он не стал уточнять, чем именно. Все и так в курсе.

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько ты упускаешь, — Харпер поднялся, уперся ладонями в стол, его лицо и поза выражали решимость познакомить Джейсона с Джеком Воробьем прямо сейчас. К счастью, у них не было с собой ноутбука. — У нас будет куча времени в самолете. Я помогу тебе исправить ситуацию.

Джейсон прикрыл глаза рукой. Перелет обещал быть утомительным.


End file.
